pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lania Elderfire
Lern2bbcode imo :P -Auron 05:29, 19 April 2007 (CEST) I'm working on it ^_^ Lania Elderfire 05:29, 19 April 2007 (CEST) We always said they couldn't stamp out original builds, and we were right! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:42, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :Good original builds FTW!Lania Elderfire 05:59, 19 April 2007 (CEST) How is gwbbcode ? :) gcardinal 05:53, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :Seems to work really well. IMO it is great! Lania Elderfire 05:59, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::Only a test. When its all done it will work just as skill bar today just with floating info. gcardinal 06:00, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Ur Old! :P -Auron 07:57, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :Yah I'm a old hag. :-) Lania Elderfire 08:04, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Only slighter older than I am. I will turn 24 this year. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:16, 24 April 2007 (CEST) :Liar, you said you were 24 already. :P 20:08, 24 April 2007 (CEST) ::Then I misspoke. I will turn 24 shortly (i.e. May 22nd). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:33, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :::You guys are so sooo old. No wonder you are Lania Elder'fire :P. And Defy, your old too Defi'age Ele'old'ments. I have found both your secrets muhahaha. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:54, 12 May 2007 (CEST) :wb — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:03, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Vetting Policy No, the link on the main page is not the official policy, and proposed policies can be found at PW:POLICY. Sefre's is probably the best (well, out of two) that currently exists. Feel free to draft your own proposal. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:38, 25 April 2007 (CEST) RecRat Been a while since we've seen your name pop up around here. How's it going? - Krowman 05:23, 14 August 2007 (CEST) : The usual, research, Idaho/INBRE conference, and more research and now school is starting soon :-). It's fun but also severely cuts the amount of time I play guildwars... which is why I've been away for a while ^^ Lania Elderfire 05:34, 14 August 2007 (CEST) Mo/any Blessed Protector quote: Extremely lacking compared to other PvP builds. Poor selection of skills for PvE... no anti spike, no prot healing, etc etc PS is not an anti spike?^^ Sy86 ' image:ENTYI.jpg‎ 12:15, 23 November 2007 (CET) 2 Man Hero Build? I was reading a post that you made here: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Team_-_DTSC_Kurzick_FFF_Frenchway#quite_slow Which you wrote: "It's a pretty basic build, 2 critical scythe sins, a sabway on one set of heros, then a minion master, a healer, and a SoS rit physical support." I would love to try this two man hero build. Problem is I don't know what kind of build to put on the regular MM and healer. I found sabway and SoS rit support builds, but I do not know if they are the same after this massive skill balance update. If you don't care, may I see what builds you are using and how you use them. Say, do you split up in 2 teams and vanquish? Do you do it all together? Thank you. Takoayako 05:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :We do it as a whole team. The Minion master can be anything, a minion bomber works well as well as a traditional one for more damage with barbs from the curses necro. Healer can be anything too, a hybrid monk or SoLS necro healer works well. We've tried with other variations but this seems to work the best. We've also varied the bars a bit to work better at Drazach, since there is plenty of hexes, the most annoying one being blurry vision. As far as the update goes, not much will affect this setup, SoS is a bit weaker, and the storm callers just sit there and cast weak spells when they use obsidian flesh now. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire]] 06:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! Takoayako 08:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC)